


Злюка

by Seidhe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vignette, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidhe/pseuds/Seidhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Орихиме кажется, что Гриммджо слишком много болтает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Злюка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wicked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/63269) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



— Тебе же нравится, когда я так делаю, коза ты похотливая, нравится, нравится?..

За то время, которое Орихиме провела в плену, ей пришлось привыкнуть ко многим вещам, но того ужаса, который у Гриммджо сходил за манеру выражаться, в их списке не было. Ему до сих пор удавалось каждый раз выдать что-нибудь эдакое, от чего ее коробило как впервые. Она зажмурилась — и пожалела, что уши нельзя зажмурить тоже, — примерно представляя, что ей придется выслушать дальше.

— ...смотришь на нас сверху вниз, ручки сложены, глазки в пол, а как доходит до дела, ведешь себя как течная сука, — Гриммджо вбивался в нее в паузах между фразами — будто знаки препинания расставлял. Ей оставалось только стонать и выгибаться в ответ. — Только помани тебя, сразу плюх на спину и ноги раскинула — интересно, а под Улькиорру ты тоже ложишься? Тоже хнычешь, когда он мнет твои сиськи? Хотя чего там, они ему и в руки не поместятся, не то что мне. Я у тебя вообще круче всех, да, киска? Спорим, ты даже своему ненаглядному Куросаки-куну до сих пор не давала, да?..

Она прихватила его за загривок и притянула к себе, накрывая его губы своими — может, он хоть так замолчит? Он жарко выдохнул ей в рот и беззвучно рассмеялся, ускоряя движения, входя в нее глубже, резче, злее...

— Тебе меня не заткнуть, киска, — невнятно пробормотал он, покрывая мелкими укусами ее шею и грудь. — Мне нравится, как ты заводишься от разговоров.

Она вздрогнула и хотела сердито возразить, что вовсе ее это не заводит, но, подумав, решила, что незачем так глупо врать. Ей нравилось, как он разговаривает, нравилось, что он разговаривает так со всеми без разбору, включая своего бога и повелителя; Гриммджо ничего не стеснялся, никого не боялся, и она ему в этом отчаянно завидовала.

— Гриммджо, ну перестань, пожалуйста, — ее полузадушенный шепот утонул в его хохоте, а ритм толчков стал совсем уж бешеным, так что ей волей-неволей пришлось судорожно вцепиться в его плечи.

— Перестать тебе, да? Нееее, ты не хочешь, чтоб я перестал, ты хочешь, чтоб я ебал тебя, пока у тебя пизда не онемеет, пока ты голос не сорвешь от воплей, пока под нами кровать не сломается к хуям, пока ты не забудешь, как тебя зовут, мать твою, пока не забудешь, как зовут его...

Это было уж слишком. Она и так с трудом соображала — и от удовольствия, которое горячей тяжестью разлилось в животе и уже подступало к груди, и от стыда и злости, что приходится выслушивать столько дребедени, но вот это, последнее, было уж слишком.

— Да заткнись же ты нахуй, тупое животное! — она запоздало зажала себе рот ладонью, потому что оргазм выламывал тело, жег изнутри, и ей было что сказать и по этому поводу тоже.

Гриммджо и правда на мгновение затих и застыл — она почувствовала, как он пульсирует и изливается внутри нее, — а потом рухнул, зарывшись мокрым лицом между ее грудей, и расхохотался пуще прежнего.

— Ну что за выражения, киска, — он все никак не мог отсмеяться. — Если так пойдет и дальше, я же и влюбиться могу.


End file.
